Polyurethane resins are produced usually by reaction between a polyisocyanate component and a polyol component, and are widely used in various industrial fields as, for example, elastomers, lenses, synthetic leather, slush powders, elastic molds (spandex), RIM products, paints, adhesives, sealing materials, and foams.
For example, Patent Document 1 below has proposed a curable composition produced by reaction of a trimethylolpropane adduct of hydrogenated xylylene diisocyanate (hydrogenated XDI) as a polyisocyanate component, and an acrylic polyol.
Such a curable composition is used in various applications including adhesives, paints, and primers for construction, civil engineering, and automobiles.